An electronic device stores various applications, and displays the execution screens of the corresponding applications on a display through the selection of an icon.
The electronic device can display the execution screens of the applications in a multi-window mode by dividing a display of the electronic device into a plurality of windows.
When an electronic device having two displays, the electronic device can display execution screens of a plurality of applications through the two displays.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.